eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Menacer Pro
An extension of the Menacer Jr., with upgrades starting at level 10 and being fully upgradeable to level 19. It is also a variation of the Antimatter Jet and Devestator ranges, essentially following the same design with a few small tweaks - It fires small green orbs in comparison to the original big purple orbs of the antimatter platforms. However, to make up for this, the orbs will detonate and also cause splash damage with a decent amount of knockback (it makes you jump) in a relatively small area. The orbs also lose the ability to bounce off surfaces, they will now stick to any surface they touch straight away (even if it's just the edge of a surface), effectively being mines. With this in mind, the Menacer would be the better area-denial weapon. It is coupled with a decent rate of fire and healthy amount of ammo (for this type of gun) so it is able to pin opponents to a wall quite effectively. It also retains the drawbacks of the antimatter platforms, in that the orbs travel quite slowly compared to other weapons and they also have a range limit. Because of this, it is in no way recommendable as a long range weapon, and is even quite tough at mid-range unless in a confined space where the splash will still deal damage. The range limit is less of a problem because of the explosions but is still a big thing to keep in mind with use. Because the orbs will stick to a surface if even the slightest bit is touching one, it may take more experience to understand the aim required to get around obstacles like firing down from a ledge. Strategy Only recommended for use in confined spaces, but you will need to trap/corner players or at least reduce the amount of area they have to move in more open maps. Aiming orbs at the ground ahead of a player will force them to move in another direction to avoid the damage, take note of this to help with trapping opponents. But be wary that since the orbs are so small, it is quite easy to jump over them. As the orbs stick to surfaces rather than bounce, a whole range of tactics are now available. You are able to shoot at a powerup to stop other players getting them (most would not sacrifice health to get a powerup) or even just cut off the whole area to the powerup if it is in a confined space. Despite the bright colour of the orbs, their tiny size makes them effective at surprising players. Rather than trying to cut off an area, sticking the orbs to the corner of an area for players to run into may be better as you would kill them rather than stop them coming through the area. These are just a few examples of tactics, there are countless more to be found as your play and grow in experience with the gun. Using Menacer for jumping People have noticed that Menacer can act as a jumping tool. The way it works is you fire the required amount of bursts at a wall of an object you want to get up on, and then run up to the orbs jumping right before you are about to bump into them. what you are trying to do is to touch the orb in-between just bumping into it and landing on top of it, basically touch it at 45 degree angle from the ground. Just to give you a scale of how many bursts to use for different objects: On the map rooftop: To get to hellipad: 2 bursts To get to the sniping spot where the lift is: 4 bursts WARNING: Using over 6 bursts may cause severe electric shock or death. one tip is that you can use it like the hellfire, you shoot 3 electricity balls to the floor and then walk to it where you would blast off to the sky. Stats Category:Weapons